ghostwriterteamfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Konecho
Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to Rob Baker! If you need help getting started, check out our or contact me or here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! Ijustgottaburger (talk) 01:46, March 19, 2019 (UTC) Welcome Hi welcome to the wiki :). Good job on your contributions to Rob Baker's page. However I am having a hard time finding sources about the books that mention he has an older brother. Can you provide some sources or pictures of the books if possible? What if you had the last burger in the world!? (talk) Sorry for my late response I've been a little busy and you are right they're are a list of Ghostwriter novels written. Good job! What if you had the last burger in the world!? (talk) 14:54, March 22, 2019 (UTC) Keep it up :) Please keep it up with the great work you're doing. What if you had the last burger in the world!? (talk) 21:55, March 23, 2019 (UTC) Thanks again for commiting more time and work to the wiki. :) What if you had the last burger in the world!? (talk) 23:53, May 24, 2019 (UTC) These two restaurants Hello Konecho! I know you're reading ghostwriter books/novels. So in any of them, has there been any mention of these two restaurants: Buddy Burger and Jackie's Taco Shack? What if you had the last burger in the world!? (talk) 01:29, June 17, 2019 (UTC) Sorry, I do not know if either restaurant gets specifically mentioned in any of the books. Konecho (talk) 22:48, June 18, 2019 (UTC) Oh okay thank you, if by chance either of them is ever mention in a book, could you please let me know. What if you had the last burger in the world!? (talk) 23:14, June 18, 2019 (UTC) Hyperlinks Hi before you are fixing all of these hyperlinks, you are checking first to see if they already work right? What if you had the last burger in the world!? (talk) 22:42, September 11, 2019 (UTC) I was trying to get hyperlinks to not have to redirect to the correct page. I am able to see what pages the hyperlinks will go to by either hovering over them with the mouse, or seeing what they are in the edit box. An example of the latter is an internal hyperlink having just "Alex" (instead of "Alex Fernandez|Alex") which will have to redirect to another page. Konecho (talk) 22:53, September 11, 2019 (UTC) Oh right, I now can see what you mean, thank you again and keep up the good work. :) What if you had the last burger in the world!? (talk) Books I love that you have added information to the Ghostwriter books section! I want to read the whole series at some point. Do you have them all? Who wrote the previous question? As for the Ghostwriter books, I do not have any of them, but I have read some of them, and parts of another. Konecho (talk) 22:36, October 17, 2019 (UTC) Okay- thanks for the reply. I have almost the entire book series so I may try to add some here and there where I can to the information on the books. I love all the work you've done on it already! Nice job. :-) Yeah perhaps you are right. Having empty hyperlinks does make it look a little messy. So Perhaps we should only hyperlinks to the titles that currently have an available page. Also come to think of it the book pages don't have the "'s between the words like the episodes do. So The Ghost Story episode page looks "Ghost Story" and the book page would look like this instead Ghost Story. Therefore it would be two separate headings to hyperlink. So I guess including the (book) in the certain headings is not necessary after all. What if you had the last burger in the world!? (talk) 23:29, November 21, 2019 (UTC) The Book Pages If it is okay, can I leave working on the book pages to you and Joe Hardy? Just I am busy enough at the time being. So I hope to at least get back to working on the episode pages soon. What if you had the last burger in the world!? (talk) 17:02, November 25, 2019 (UTC) All right. Konecho (talk) 20:06, November 26, 2019 (UTC) His departure in Season 2 I have been hearing rumors that the reason why Todd Alexander left in the middle of season two is because he was fired. It happened because during production breaks of the show, he moonlighted and did commercials for Mead five star. But he didn't get approval to moonlight and work outside his Ghostwriter contract. Have you ever heard about any of this? What if you had the last burger in the world!? (talk) No, I have not heard about this, but sorry, I do not actually care, either. Rob's actor might have left the show for that reason, or they might not have. The reason might even be personal. I do not need to know why the the actor left the show. It happened since it happened. The end. Konecho (talk) 01:33, January 19, 2020 (UTC) Replies 1. Name: I checked the season one boxset today and in the second episode of "To the Light" I got two pictures and these were as clear as I could get them. Please check them fast they will just be here temporarily. Thank you. It seems that both images have the name Gordon on them. Konecho (talk) 19:44, January 27, 2020 (UTC) 2. Fan Fiction: I am have thought about this too at times. But I am not sure that mixing an information site with user written fanfics is a good idea. I don't want people to mistake the fan fiction for real information and get misinformed. Also I worry that having fan fiction on here may encourage some users to make fun of characters or episodes they didn't like and spam. What if you had the last burger in the world!? (talk) 23:57, January 26, 2020 (UTC) All right. Thank you for explaining as to why is might not be wise to have fan fiction stories on this wiki. Konecho (talk) 19:44, January 27, 2020 (UTC) The letters/notes/messages from episodes Hi Konecho. When we make a page for a letter, note or even a message that appears in the episode. We next need to remove the contents of it from the episode page and just leave the hyperlink to the page it will be on. This is because the hyperlink is being left there to save space on the pages. I know the episode pages or in tabbers now. This was done so that the pages could be broken down into sections and not look like they are seemingly going on forever. I do understand that editing tabbers can be tricky. So if you need help or tips editing inside a tabber feel free and ask anytime. As always keep up with the good work :) What if you had the last burger in the world!? (talk) 01:12, January 31, 2020 (UTC) Thank you for stating to also remove the contents of the writing from the episode pages. I will try to do that. Konecho (talk) 02:01, January 31, 2020 (UTC) Two more room pages Should we make two pages about the bedrooms the Ghostwriter team often rallies in. Like a page for Jamal's Room and a page for Gaby's Room? What if you had the last burger in the world!? (talk) 01:55, February 4, 2020 (UTC) I am not sure, but maybe there could just be mention of them often being rallied in the places where there are already pages (the Jenkins' house and the bodega). Konecho (talk) 22:48, February 6, 2020 (UTC) Okay yeah, Perhaps you are right. The reason why Rob's room has a page, is because there is no page for the Baker's house in the first place. Errr . . . The reason why I had created a page for just Rob's room as opposed to the place where he lives is since his room is literally just what was seen in the show, besides a little bit of a hallway. Konecho (talk) 15:03, February 13, 2020 (UTC) Re: Books Category Here is the reason why the episode guide page appears first in the episodes' category. It is because unlike all the episode pages, it doesn't have quotation marks between its words. You notice that every episode page is titled like this?: "Episode page". If the the Episode Guide page was titled "Episode Guide" It wouldn't appear first in the category. It would appear in alphabetical order with all the other pages that have quotation marks between them. So since the Episode Guide is added to the episode category. And since it doesn't have quotation marks between its words, it stands alone. Also, for some time I have been thinking about renaming all the episode pages and taking the quotation marks out. But I fear doing this is going to give a lot of back word to do.. What if you had the last burger in the world!? (talk) 04:16, February 13, 2020 (UTC)